Second Chance of Happiness
by addyliciousyaoi
Summary: LET ME LOVE YOU's SEQUEL. After eight years they met again. One has been bound by marriage and one was slowly opening his heart to another. Will there still be chance for them to have their happiness the second time around? Or will the love they have be long lost and forgotten? SASUNARU. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance of Happiness**

**Summary: **After eight years they met again. One has been bound by marriage and one was slowly opening his heart to another. Will there still be chance for them to have their happiness the second time around? Or will the love they have be long lost and forgotten?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and no money are made out of this fan fiction. This is purely for my own entertainment and realization of my sick fantasies of Sasuke and Naruto being in love and ending in each other's arms.

**Warnings: **A SasuNaru fan fiction. Yaoi (Boys Lovin'). OOCs. OCs. Includes fluff and angst, lots of drama probably, humour if I tried harder, flashbacks and happy ending. Rated M for language and lemony goodness. Self edited (Un-beta'ed). Irregular updates most likely. AU.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm back with Let Me Love You's sequel. I thought I'll be posting this much later on but the recent reviews were as good as a kick to get me on track. Whenever I think of those people who are waiting for this story, it gives me a pleasurable ache in my heart so here it is. I really hope this won't be a disappointment. There will probably be some questions raised by the end of your reading and I hope I'll be able to answer them all in this story. I'm hinting this won't last longer than fifteen chapters, perhaps shorter than that but as always I can't predict how I'll be writing the future chappies. They may take longer than I would have wanted, since I'm too wordy. Anyway, I'll leave it to you. I welcome your opinions.

Thank you for all the reviews in the epilogue. They were heart-warming and really made me happy. I'm hoping that you'll find this sequel as good as its predecessor if not better. Well then, please do read.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: MEETING IN THE EYES<strong>

_Sasuke,_

_Hey teme, how are you? I know it's been a year since then and you must be wondering why I never did bother to contact you even though I know of your... antics. I'm well aware that you have continuously harassing Kiba to know of my whereabouts. Too bad, the mutt's loyal to its master. You have tried your luck with the others but they wouldn't budge. What do you expect from someone so lazy or from someone who despises your arrogance because he's arrogant enough himself or even from someone who will only care about you if you turn into an insect. You almost got Choji though with those unlimited chips but I'm relieved that he considered my treat more appealing than yours. _

_It's my choice not to get in touch with you. I must confess that I badly wanted to hear your voice, to see you and touch you but I stop myself from succumbing to my yearning. It really hurts to do so when I know we can fix this. We needed some time apart Sasuke. You needed it more than I do and I know you're gritting your teeth at that, thinking who am I to know what you need. But I do. We didn't part at the best of terms and somehow I feel some shallowness in my heart. Did I regret leaving you like that? No, I didn't 'cause it's for the better. If it will console you even a little then I'll say it. I still love you teme and I don't think there's anyone else who can take your place in my heart._

_I am trying to shape my future here. The old perv is slowly walking me through the business path. It's hard when I'm this unfamiliar and still immature but I'm exerting all that I can. You'll be surprise to see how serious I am at working. I have started as an entry level employee because with that low position I'll be able to grasp how it is to work my way up. I have heard you're taking your education further while training under Itachi. You genius bastard. I'm sure you'll do great. When didn't you? Oh yeah, when you believed her words more than mine. I am not mad at you, not anymore. It's all in the past and I believe you have accepted that it was mostly your fault. Don't try to glare, just admit it. Besides it brought some good things too. We can focus on our future better this way._

_I am not asking you to wait for me nor am I expecting that you'll never entertain anyone that may catch your interest simply because you're still feeling guilty. Sasuke, we're not together anymore. We have ended what we have when we parted ways. True, I still love you and I'll be presumptuous enough to assume that you love me as well. But with us too far from each other, we are susceptible to so many things, so many temptations. I am not holding you back. You can love any other that you think is trust worthy enough and will love you despite everything and when you find someone like that, I'll be happy for you. You are a free man Sasuke, you have a free heart. I can only wish you your success and happiness. And even when I'm here, trust that I still and will always care for you. _

_Teme, this is the first and only time I'll communicate with you. You may try bribing people to know of my location or hire some to look for me but will that appease you knowing that both of us aren't just ready for confronting and correcting our past mistakes and issues? Live your life, deal with your fears, and rise up to the top because that's the Sasuke I wanted to see someday. And if you think you are the man I'm expecting you to be, without that emotional baggage and insecurities, then I'll be the one to sought you out. Trust me Sasuke, the time for us to meet will come. We must not hurry it for it will be futile. We both have to conquer the world and show it what we are made of. Uzumaki Naruto never back down on his words and I'm telling you I'll be a great businessman someday, one that my parents will be proud of, one that you will be brimming with pride to show to everybody else. When that day comes, I hope we still hold each other in our hearts and then maybe that time, it'll be for forever. Until that day Sasuke._

_Naruto._

Sasuke re-read the message. It wasn't sent on his mail nor carried through postal. It simply landed on his desk one day after a year when Naruto left at the airport. The letter was inside a plain looking envelope, with nothing remarkable than his name written on the outside with the blond's handwriting. When he recognized the almost indiscernible scribble, his heart already processed the information before his brain did; that it came from the man who he was looking for the whole twelve months. He demanded who have delivered that simple looking thing yet one that he's been waiting for to receive. He was livid when no one was able to give him any satisfactory answer and he was on the verge of doing something drastic until Itachi brought some sense in his head. His older brother didn't read the letter, not that Sasuke plans to have him to even touch it, but Itachi didn't need to. He most likely figured out the content based on his perception of Naruto and his brother's actions. The older man pacified the bemused and irate raven and Sasuke was thankful for that. If he had decided to yield on his feelings, he wouldn't only disappoint Itachi or Naruto, he would greatly disappoint himself. He kept the letter and took in the blond's words. He had snickered countless of times when he realized that the dobe is clever enough to use those sensible words. But the insult was gone the moment he thought of it, for the deeper meaning behind Naruto's letter made an impact on him. A big one at that. It was his anchor the past seven years and even though he made some decision that he'll surely have to explain to his dobe, he'll never regret anything for he did it to be worthy of his love and trust again.

**...**

The man speaking from the background speakers have finished delivering his welcome speech and was then followed by appreciative applause that echoed around the whole area, but Sasuke Uchiha was still glued at his place, not giving a damn about anything at all. He continued to eye the arm that slinked on Naruto's waist, holding him possessively, holding him away from Sasuke's grasp. He was sorely tempted to grab the tan guy and drag him off from the place but mostly he wanted to pry him from that redhead's arms. Who was this fucking eyebrow-less man that came like a wind and touched Naruto like he was his? Sasuke narrowed his sharp dark eyes at the unknown person before something ticked in his brain. This has to be the Sabaku guy. The one that was always around Naruto for the past year ever since one of the subsidiaries of the Namikaze Corporation made a merger with the Sabaku's mining. Well, that wouldn't do. Business associate or not, Sabaku isn't fit to be that intimate with Naruto.

He advanced a step causing Naruto's bluer than blue eyes to shift back at him. The azure orbs were somewhat confused, with a hint of apprehension yet the owner made no move. Sasuke's left brow twitched and at the same time his hand flew in the air making its way towards the tan target. But before he can feel the familiar touch of the tan skin beneath his pale one, Naruto made the move to extract himself from the hold of the green-eyed man. He distanced his body a few steps away from Gaara yet nowhere closer to where Sasuke was standing. Naruto addressed his friend.

"You're damn late Gaara! Thanks to you I wasn't able to hear the entire speech of Mr. Friedrich. You know this is my first time attending this event!"

Sasuke almost smirked at the all-familiar way that Naruto sulks, minus the cute pout. The raven thought the blond must have outgrown the gesture. The way Naruto frowns, the way his tone changes, the way his body sports his displeasure, Sasuke suddenly finds all of it endearing. What would he not give just to be the subject of those little actions.

The redhead discreetly threw a calculating look at the raven before he gave an apologetic smile at the blond.

"My bad Naruto. Kankuro informed me of a little ruckus with some of our employees. It was an urgent matter that needed my decision. We were lucky to sort it out in a short time or I wouldn't have managed to attend this program. I can see you're handling yourself well enough. Is he an acquaintance of yours?" Gaara motioned his hand to Sasuke who slightly stiffened when Naruto stared at him.

The blond scratched the back of his neck nervously. That one he clearly retains when he's uncomfortable, Sasuke thought. Deciding that he needed to save his former lover from the awkward situation, he took the initiative to introduce himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Group of Companies... And an old friend of Naruto."

He almost spit the words because if Sasuke was anything to Naruto he was definitely more than a friend to him. Damn. They were lovers before and if he didn't screw up big time, they would have been together until now. Sasuke didn't miss the triumphant look that passed the sea-foam eyes and it made his blood boil.

"An old friend huh." Gaara slightly murmured. He knows that Sasuke Uchiha is more than that. He believes he's the man that Naruto has always held so close in his heart. Gaara had had a hard time penetrating the walls that Naruto built and he wouldn't let an old flame crush all of his effort. He didn't know the whole story behind the two but the fact that Naruto isn't in a relationship with the raven is enough reason for Gaara to charge in.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Gaara Sabaku, CEO of Sabaku Incorporated." He extended a hand to the Uchiha heir who took his hand for a brief yet firm handshake. It was more of a formality than a cordial introduction.

Sasuke grunted and that was more than of a signal for Naruto to step in. It was never a good sign when Sasuke starts brooding.

"I know Sasuke from way back, Gaara. We attended the same school and took the same course. I'm sure you're familiar with his family. They are in the business word after all." The blond piped in. They all knew that Naruto was trying and failing to break the ice. Sasuke and Gaara are civil enough not to cause any commotion.

Gaara nodded. "Indeed. I believe my father has made some business deals with Fugaku Uchiha. He was a brilliant man, your father and it seems you and your older brother has inherited his abilities."

"Yeah! Didn't you heard of the last case that Sasuke won? It was all over the news! I always knew that someone might try to bring them down. But they always bite in more than they can chew! Hah! That's Sasuke for you!"

The last drop of annoyance that Sasuke was feeling evaporated. Hearing the blond proudly speak of his achievement was heart-warming. Sasuke felt himself smile and decided he couldn't help but tease the blond.

"I didn't know you were so well-informed of my whereabouts."

And that simple sentence did that. Naruto's face started to heat up making him blush oh so beautifully. Like a kid who got his early Christmas present, Sasuke didn't bother to hide his smirk as Naruto started to sputter, refusing to meet his eyes.

"That was— I just saw— it's all over the news teme!"

The raven was about to make another smart-ass comment when Gaara broke the magical moment.

"Naruto, we have to take our seats. The awarding will be soon and didn't you say you wanted to _savour _this event?" The redhead said with slight irritation on his voice.

The blond blinked. He almost forgot what he's here for. Laughing nervously he looked back at the raven. "It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke. I have to get back at our table. I guess I'll see you around."

As soon as Gaara heard the blond's words, he turned his back on Sasuke. Naruto remained standing to where he was, his eyes still taking in Sasuke's appearance.

"It was nice to see you again, Naruto. I mean it."

Sasuke's voice was full of sincerity. If only the raven's free, Naruto would have ditch the event and pull Sasuke into the nearest hotel but not before he can have a taste of those lips again. Sighing inwardly, he knows things have taken a turn when the Uchiha married some high-class woman. His eyes locked in Sasuke's ring finger and he saw the gleaming silver band resting there. Feeling the truth stabs his heart; he tore his gaze away from the object and gave a bright smile to his former boyfriend.

"Itachi would be delighted to see you as well. I hope you can spare us some time before you leave."

The mention of the older Uchiha made Naruto thrilled. "Of course! I wanted to see Itachi too!"

Sasuke smiled, the first one in the evening. Seeing Naruto's enthusiasm to see his brother proves that some things didn't change. He was still the Naruto he knew from before.

"I need to get going now Sasuke or Gaara will reprimand me."

And before Sasuke can further inquire who the redhead is in Naruto's life, the blond was already on his feet, walking away from him. His heart clenched as he remembered the same thing happening eight years ago in the airport. He suppressed the urge to run after Naruto, because he knows that this time things are playing differently. He's a capable man and confident of his emotions. He's not a weak person who can easily be shaken and broken and definitely not easy to fool. When Naruto turned back to look at him, he felt that luck is on his side. This time, he'll definitely make it work.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows. I'm not too fond of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Naruto was shifting on his bed for the past hour. As soon as he got home, he went straight to his room after sluggishly greeting his grandfather. The old man was taken aback by his slumped shoulders and somehow unreadable expression but was sensible enough to leave him alone and spare him the pestering after reading the atmosphere around him. There's always tomorrow, the blond thought. Jiraiya wouldn't pass the chance to interrogate him of what happened. Not when he was so looking forward to the said affair.

He squeezed his body pillow tighter. The thought of the event brought the single fact that hasn't left him for a second. Yes, he has seen Sasuke. Heck, they even talked! As soon as the detail formed on his mind, Naruto narrowed his eyes. The bastard didn't even hug him nor shake his hand! So much for being happy seeing him. He was regretting not making the first move. He should have jumped happily on the raven's arms if only Gaara wasn't there to butt in. Yet somehow he was relieved that he didn't do it. He'll probably look like an idiot among the surrounding group of people tucked in their splendid attires. He sighed and lay on his back, still hugging his pillow tight over his body.

_For old time's sake?_

There no sense crying over spilled milk. He'll just have to clean off the mess. He doesn't know if he'll get any more chance to see him again. Business parties were common but he doubts that he and Sasuke will be attending the same gathering again. After all, they are in different type of conglomerate. The chances are slim unless either of them invites the other. But it's very unlikely for the raven. When it comes to business, Sasuke doesn't involve personal things. He was popular for being authoritarian. Naruto sighed. And the fact that the raven is married also hinders whatever plans he has of meeting Sasuke. What if Sasuke insisted that he meet his wife? That will be tormenting for him.

When he heard of Sasuke's marriage on the fourth year of their parting, it came more painful than when Sasuke didn't trust him before. He thought it was nothing but a farce but when he saw the wedding being televised and the magazines rained of their oh-so-happy photos, he gave up thinking its unreal. After that, he refused to hear or read anything that has connection with the Uchiha. He thought that the raven will wait for him but it seems he was wrong. How conceited of him to assume that someone of Sasuke's calibre will stay alone when he can have anyone. Yet Naruto was still holding to their love, until today even though he knows it's hopeless.

He intended to come in that event with Gaara to show the raven that he wasn't hanging up in their relationship. That he has moved on as well. It was really childish of him to resort to that but just the thought of witnessing Sasuke in a woman's side is enough for him to stop thinking logically. But when he saw that he was alone, he was immensely relieved. And when Sasuke sought him, his heart was already fluttering. When the raven talked to him, butterflies were dancing on his stomach. It was like the old times and he deep inside himself, he feels hoping again.

...

Sasuke cursed when he didn't see the mop of the most familiar blond hair anywhere. He was caught on by some business associates after the awarding ceremony. He last saw him talking to that damn Sabaku. When the Hiraishin Corporation representative was called in to receive their plaque, he saw Naruto smiling brightly and proudly, like how a father is to his child and Sasuke have to admit that he shares the same feeling. His dobe has been aiming for that recognition, for a proof of all his hard work and patience all these years. It was the thing that held both of them back. They have to own their identity and they have to grow and mature for this second meeting. But after all the careful planning, he let him slip off his fingers.

"You eyes look murderous, otuoto." Itachi mused as he sipped on the blood red liquid.

Sasuke didn't need to verify that statement. It must have clearly shown on his expression. The event wasn't over. Hell, it hasn't even started since the official set off will be when people start socializing. Sasuke thought Naruto is here for that. To brag himself and his company for being recognized but he guessed wrong. Where the hell is he?

He scanned the place once more before noting the striking red hair. It's the Sabaku. Sasuke snorted. The man was smug. Who was he in Naruto's life anyway? Just a mere business associate? Sasuke doubts it with the way the redhead looks at Naruto, the way he narrowed his eyes at him when he was with the blond. He smirked. He may be a competition but he sure looks not winning at all.

"Now you seem pleased. I'm starting to worry for your sanity."

This time Sasuke faced the older Uchiha with a scowl. "Don't read my expressions, aniki. But then again, that seems to be a hobby of yours, you sadistic bastard."

Itachi smiled benignly, not caring of his brothers words. "It's because you're my precious little brother. Putting our brotherly love aside, I see you have talked with Naruto. How is he?"

Sasuke clenched his fist. "He's fine. He would love to see you."

Itachi host a satisfied look. "I think a reunion is in order, otuoto. We should invite him to our house. I believe he hasn't been there yet."

Sasuke thought it was too early for that. Bringing Naruto in their family home is a big step not that he really minded. He was considering how the blond would react seeing that they haven't seen each other for years. Suddenly inviting him over seems drastic. But there's a bigger problem than that.

"I don't have his contact number or his address." Sasuke admitted in defeat. He thought Itachi snorted softly at his confession.

"That wouldn't be a problem. Would you rather I retrieve such information for you if you're so insecure and incapable, Sasuke?"

The younger harshly glare at his brother. "No need for your gracious assistance, aniki. I'm perfectly capable doing it myself." Sasuke spit with venom.

Itachi nodded with an amused smile. "If you must."

Their solitude was then again broken when a couple of business mogul approached their table. Itachi resumed his businessman persona right away and welcomed the two men. Sasuke however nodded civilly at the incomers letting his older brother work his magic. He has a plan of his own involving one beautiful blond man.

...

Naruto woke up early the next day. He still has a meeting at eight with a possible investor. Despite his business growing rapidly, he still needed support to ensure their continuous operation. He can't slack just because Hiraishin was hailed as one of the most successful. In business, one can't be too confident. Competitions are growing every second and it's only a matter of time that one can easily crush all his hard work.

He finished showering and was now in front of his open closet, figuring which suit to wear.

_Not that they differ tremendously. _He mused.

He picked a slate gray suit and a silver tie. He was never one for formal wears but it's a policy to come properly dressed when inside the company premises. As the President he should be the one to uphold that rule first. Dressing quickly, he jogged his way down to the kitchen and saw Jiraiya preparing breakfast.

"'Morning old man." He greeted and took a seat in the counter.

Jiraiya spun around, an apron adorning his big body.

"I see the grumpy man from last night is up. How's the awarding?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. I got to see and meet the big shots. By the way that apron looks good on you. I think it's more fitting than the suits you wear."

"Shut up brat. Here's your breakfast. Seriously, why do I still cook for you? You're damn old yourself, so take care of your needs. What am I, your mommy?"

The blond grinned. "You don't look like a mommy to me. More of a nanny."

The white-haired narrowed his eyes. "Why you little...!"

Naruto stick his tongue out and dig on his food. Jiraiya watched him in defeat.

"How come you went home like you lost millions?"

The tan guy lifted his face and met the scrutinizing gaze of his grandfather. He sighed and said, "I talked to Sasuke."

"Oho! Did you kiss and make up?"

Naruto growled at the old guy. His grandfather knew of his past relationship with the Uchiha after he decided to relay everything to the older man. He came half broken when he decided to live with his grandfather and he doesn't want the past to hold him down while he's trying to rise to the top. Jiraiya has understood not to pry but settle on giving him support. And here they are now. Naruto thought the white-haired old guy will be as understanding as before but he thought wrong. Now this old man wants details.

"No, you old pervert. We did not kiss or make up." He hissed.

Jiraiya scratched his chin. "So that's why you're so grumpy."

Naruto almost brushed his hands on his face. "No, that's not it. We didn't talk much. There wasn't opportunity for that because he's being crowded almost all night by those old fuckers who I know wanted to get in his pants or on his company, whichever."

"Then you're jealous?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather. "...I am but that's not the issue! I shouldn't be even a bit jealous since he's married and all that! I guess I was expecting that we'll be able to talk for old time's sake. Since I got back here and started my own company I was looking forward to that day when we'll be able to meet as equals. Damn, I got ahead of myself there. Guess that bastard wasn't eager for some reunion."

The blond heard his grandfather sigh.

"Naruto, if you only knew half of the truth but you wanted to be kept in the dark ever since you heard him getting married. I suggest you talk to Sasuke and straighten things out. I'm sure has a lot to explain to you."

Naruto gaped at the older man. Does he know something about Sasuke that Naruto didn't. That might just be the case. Naruto wasn't keen on following what's happening on the raven's life since the Uchiha got married. Well, does he need any more reason to? That marriage was almost the same as crushing his hopes for their second chance.

The tan guy snorted. "I don't think there's a need for that. He has taken a woman. Wasn't that enough of an explanation. He doesn't want me anymore. It's enough that I know he's fine..." He stabbed his fork on his pancake. "...I'm dating Gaara anyway."

Jiraiya furrowed his brows. "The Sabaku guy? Since when?"

"Just last month. We've been going on lunch and dinner together before that but I decided that it's best I gave Gaara a chance. I did this for myself too."

The old man shook his head. "You just wanted to escape the reality and give yourself some false comfort."

Naruto glared at the other man. "What do you want me to do? To continue hoping that there's still chance for us? For fuck's sake, he's married! I don't care what the hell he's doing with his life. I'm clearly not part of it, not anymore."

"You haven't moved on, Naruto."

"The hell I'm not!" The blond yelled. He was huffing with suppress anger and frustration. He slid off the chair and grabbed his coat. "Thanks for the food. I'm going."

He didn't wait for his grandfather to say something. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door of his car. He didn't start driving with his emotions still on high. He decided to calm himself before going off to work.

Fucking hell. His day started bad.

...

Naruto buried himself with work as soon as his meeting that morning ended. He told his secretary not to interrupt him unless it's urgent and all calls are to be handled by her. He was still annoyed with his grandfather's pestering but he was more annoyed with himself. The old perv's right. He hasn't moved on. Not even after years since he heard that Sasuke got married. And who can blame him? He loves the damn bastard. He almost ripped the paper he's reading when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Gaara.

"Hey."

_"Naruto. Are you feeling alright? You left the event quite early."_

The blond sighed. He felt bad leaving Gaara last night but he wasn't really keen on the idea that Sasuke was within his reach but so unreachable.

"Sorry Gaara. Yes, I'm fine."

_"That's good. I just called to check on you."_

"Thanks."

_"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

Naruto didn't respond right away. They're dating anyway so what's holding him back now?

"Sure. No need to pick me up. Just send me where and what time."

He heard a hum and the call ended. One thing he like about Gaara is that guy doesn't pry. He was sure that his mood changed drastically after he talked with Sasuke but the redhead was discreet enough not to push him into explaining things. He smiled. Gaara is definitely a good man. A bit stoic for his taste but remembering that he had put up with Sasuke when they were still together before should have toughened him with that kind of men. There was a sudden pinch in his heart just thinking of what they had. He sighed and decided it's better to spend time thinking of work than anything else.

**...**

The night came and Naruto was more than happy to leave his office. He and Gaara agreed to meet up at Leaf Restaurant at eight that evening. He left forty five minutes before and had to drive for half an hour to reach their meeting place. Exactly five minutes before eight he was pulling up in the parking space. There was a bit of traffic on his way due to an accident.

"Good evening Sir. Welcome to Leaf. Do you have a reservation?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm with Mr. Gaara Sabaku."

The maître d nodded with a smile and led Naruto to his table where he saw Gaara sitting with his back facing the entrance. The table was placed on the immediate right easily spotted from the entrance. When the redhead saw him, he instantly stood.

"Good evening Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the man. "Gaara, good evening."

The two took their seats and the oil magnate spoke at once. "Thank you for coming here. I was expecting you'll turn my invitation down after what happened last night."

The blond was taken aback by the statement. "What does last night have anything to do with my decision?"

"You were clearly upset after you had your little talk with the Uchiha."

Naruto fought back a cough. He averted his eyes from the piercing teal pair. "I am—"

"I'm not that apathetic. Clearly, the two of you have a past and some unresolved issues; otherwise you won't be brooding all the way after you two have talked. Anyway, it's not my business. I'm quite happy you're here. That what matters most."

The tan guy blush a little. "Geez Gaara. You don't have to be such a smooth talker."

Gaara merely smirked. It was then that a waiter approached their table. "Are you ready to order, Sirs?"

Naruto was thankful for the distraction. He wasn't one to lie but Gaara is really a good-looking man. Aristocratic, fine and possesses strong personality yet sensitive and very understanding. He doesn't look like someone who cares but Naruto knew all the time he have known the man that it was just an impression.

They ordered their food and kept on talking about various things. Somehow last night wasn't brought up anymore. As soon as they finished dessert, Naruto excused himself.

"Hey I'm just going to the rest room."

Gaara simply nodded and drank on his coffee.

Naruto left their table and went to his destination. He quickly relieved himself and was about to make his exit when someone opened the door. He received the shock of his life then and there when it turned out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The blond was frozen to his spot until the raven spoke.

"Naruto, what a surprise. I was having a dinner with an associate and I saw you came in."

The tan guy simply nodded and was about to proceed on leaving the rest room when a hand grabbed his arm. He raised a brow at the Uchiha.

"Let go, Sasuke."

The raven let go but his eyes were boring into the blond. "You're quite hostile today and I thought you were happy to see me last night."

Naruto clenched his jaws. Hell yes, he was indeed happy to see the man but that was much to it. He won't be ruled by his emotions, rather by his rationale.

"I am. I was happy to see you doing well, accomplishing great things. This has always been what I would have expected from you."

Sasuke doesn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. "Then why the cold shoulder, dobe?"

"Maybe because I'm still surprised you can act like nothing ever happened. Do you even remember what I have said in my letter?"

The raven simply stared at him.

"Either way, it's useless. I have achieved one of my goals and I believe you have been doing the same since years ago but what's our meeting for? To simply shove into each other's face what we have accomplished? That isn't what I have in mind. I thought that if we live our lives the way we want it to be then we can be happy but I wasn't expecting that this the way you'll be living yours."

Sasuke was dumbfounded. "What are you trying to say?"

"Will you deny that you married a woman?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "No. I married Misaka four years ago."

The blond almost lost his composure. He heaved a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes of course, you did. When I heard of it, do you know how much it hurt me Sasuke?"

Sasuke almost flinch with the pain lacing the blond's voice. Naruto however didn't give any attention to him. He continued talking with his heartbroken tone.

"I felt my world crushing beneath my feet. I even blamed myself for not setting things straight before that. If I just made you promise you'll wait for me. If I just claimed you years ago. If I wasn't too prideful. If I wasn't too trusting. But then the old issue came hunting me. What if all those years we were apart made you realize that you still hate homosexuals, that's why you married a woman? But then I thought, does that matter? Man or woman, you're already bounded and I'm kidding myself to expect things to happen."

Sasuke was lost for words. He just took in the slightly trembling appearance of the blond.

The tan guy shakes his head in defeat and stupidity. "Sorry for rambling."

The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to engulf the man in his arms, regardless of their current situation or place. "Naruto, will you let me explain things?"

The soft voice that the raven used almost made Naruto gave away but then the sudden gleam of the ring in Sasuke's finger made him change his mind. He defiantly met the dark pools. "What for? Things cannot be undone. What you do with your life is not my business anymore. The fact that you met someone, a woman and decided to marry her isn't my concern. You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's not your responsibility. Don't worry bastard, we're still friends although I don't think we can spend time like the old days with Kiba and the others. It'll take time before I can speak to you again, so don't corner me like you just did now. It's cowardly."

Sasuke noted the pained smile on the goofy face that he loved so much. Naruto's voice remained calm but his bright eyes seem to start watering. And it made his heart clenched. Indirectly, he knows he has hurt this man without giving an explanation. He knows Naruto loves him still but he went on with his life and made his decisions. It was all for them, for when they meet again, he will always tell himself. But deep inside he knows that the knowledge that he got married is something Naruto wouldn't have expected to happen while they were apart and it broke him so to see how that fact continuously hurt him.

"Please Naruto, I need to explain things."

The blond hair swayed. There was a sad smile painted on his face.

"Excuse me but I'm here with someone."

Without waiting for the raven to reply, Naruto made a slight bow to the Uchiha heir and left. His steps were heavy, calculated, bearing his hurt. With what happened there's no denying that they won't be talking again for quite some time unless Sasuke's being a bastard and ignores his feelings about it. But Naruto has made his resolve. Maybe there'll come a time when he'll be ready to sort things out with the raven but that won't be soon. They can even be friends but Naruto always knew that they cannot salvage what they had before. It'll be nothing sort of similar with their past and that's what hurts the most.

_To be continued..._


End file.
